


Bare

by Madam_Chauncey



Series: Oath Kept, Destiny Embraced [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, ExcitedFather!Sora, F/M, Family Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Loving Marriage, Post-Canon, Pregnant!Kairi, Sora loves both his girls, but Sora tries to make it better, showering together, slight body insecurities on Kairi's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Chauncey/pseuds/Madam_Chauncey
Summary: "There was light and life growing inside of her—a little piece of her and Sora, a culmination of all the love between them." A very pregnant and slightly insecure Kairi can't sleep, prompting she and Sora to have a heart-to-heart during an early-AM shower.





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned a sequel in their comment on the last Sora/Kairi oneshot I did, so I went for it. Made a series to contain these, so check out pt.1 if you want a little context, but they can be read totally separate. Pt.1 is smut, so just be aware of that if you choose to read. This one here is just some lovely, innocent fluff, so enjoy.

Kairi awoke slowly. Looking around the dark room, she could tell it was still in the middle of the night; the night beyond the window curtains was pitch black. She shivered a little, having kicked off her blankets in her sleep and feeling the obvious absence of a familiar warmth she'd grown so used to having pressed against her. Kairi's hands mapped the soft planes of her bed, fingertips brushing across the silken sheets, searching, listening for telltale soft breathing.

She found it on the other side of her large bed. With great effort, she moved herself closer to the presence. She could make out his features much more clearly.

"Sora." She whispered near his ear. He was sleeping like a rock on his side, snoring softly, dead to the entire world. He gave off warmth like a man-sized heater but reacted not one bit to her calling his name.

She leaned down to kiss his throat, feeling the thrum of his pulse right beneath her lips. She heard a happy sigh, but still no movement or change in breathing pattern. She decided to pull out the big guns, now.

Her cool fingers traveled up his bare chest, and she felt him shiver. "Sora…" she cooed.

He finally stirred, jerking awake. He reached over and turned their bedside lamp on.

"Is it time?" he asked groggily, trying his best to move quickly. Kairi watched him slowly try to sit up, stiff and half-asleep. "Lemme get th'mommy bag."

They'd been practicing a strict chain of events in the event her water broke suddenly at home. They had an already packed back of essentials, which Sora had dubbed the 'mommy bag,' and it sat by the door in case they ever needed to make a quick exit to the hospital. He obviously was in full papa bear mode, groggy as he was.

She poked his side. "No, silly. It's not time." she rubbed her swollen belly with her other hand. "She's quiet tonight. Like her daddy, she likes her sleep."

Sora flopped back down onto the bed, turning on his side to face her. The yellow light from the lamp illuminated his tired but handsome face. "What's wrong, then?"

"I felt a draft and woke up." she pouted. "You sleep so far away from me now. I've lost my big, strong, space heater."

He rubbed his sleepy eyes. "I thought we agreed that would be easier on you. It was hard for you to go to the bathroom during the night when I was nearly laying on top of you."

Yes, she loved that her bedmate was a cuddler, but they had started sleeping on opposite sides of the bed since the baby was now squeezing her pregnant bladder and she was good for a few overnight bathroom trips. There had been an unfortunate accident a couple of weeks ago where untangling from his strong embrace to relieve herself in time had proved impossible.

She'd been mortified and embarrassed beyond belief. Her flailing in frustration had roused her mate from his sleep in the middle of the night, but Sora was as gracious and wonderful about the situation as he always was. He'd immediately went about the task of stripping and washing everything as good as new, apparently unbothered by the whole thing.

_"It's a super common thing that happens to women late pregnancy."_ he had said. _"Remember when the doctor told us that? No big deal."_

Easy for him to say—he hadn't just _wet the bed_ beside the love of his life, nor was his belly swollen with 8 months of their small girl growing rapidly. He was just as gorgeous and lean as he ever was.

"It is easier in that way." she admitted. "That doesn't mean I don't miss being close to you, though."

His blue eyes darkened, and he kissed her cheek. "Hey, I'm always here. It's been killing me that your cute self is on the other side of our bed all alone, too."

She smiled a little at his attempt to make her feel better. His hand found her belly, palming it tenderly through the thin cotton of her strappy nightgown. "Did you want me to get you something to drink? A snack? You sure nothing else is wrong...?"

Kairi sighed as he continued to babble worriedly. "I'm fine, Sora. You can disengage mother hen mode."

His calloused hand was still caressing her bulging middle gingerly. "Nope. Never gonna stop fussing over both my baby girls."

Kairi scowled, but she couldn't help the flush of her cheeks at being called his baby-girl. She complained from time to time about his protectiveness, but truthfully, she was so grateful that she had such an earnest and loving husband. She'd heard about and seen so many instances of aloof to-be fathers at her appointments.

She even started Lamaze classes and was startled by the amount of women who had to make do with friends and family members as their partners because their husbands were either unwilling or unable to attend (or not in the picture at all). Sora always came with her, except for one time an emergency at Yen Sid's had pulled him away.

Kairi had to talk him out of standing up the most powerful wizard in all the worlds. They compromised by Riku accompanying her, and he did a really great job. She knew she was abundantly lucky to have two wonderful men in her life. After she became pregnant, when Sora's work as a keyblade wielder took him away for days at a time, Riku always came to stay with her in his place. Neither her best friend nor husband liked the idea of her being alone during the second half of her term.

Being coddled frustrated her at times, but there was only so much complaining one could do about being loved by the people around her.

"Well, if you don't need anything, let's go back to sleep." Sora made to roll over and shut off their bedside lamp, but Kairi reached out for him before he could. She wound her hands around his neck, hugging him close, burying her face in the warm skin of his chest.

"What's wrong?" he repeated his earlier question.

Kairi frowned, pulling her gaze up to look at him. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to cuddle for a bit. But if you'd rather go straight back to sleep, then fine."

It was part frustration, part hormones. Sora was a wonderful partner, but part of her felt like he didn't want anything to do with her if he wasn't fussing over her or gushing over the baby growing within her.

"Um…" Sora began. Was he was _actually_ debating both options? Kairi felt ire simmer low in her core as he spoke. "Can't we do both? Get your bathroom trip in while we're both awake and come back to bed. We won't have to worry about pregnancy bladder, and I'll give you the cuddle of your life while we doze off."

With a grunt, Kairi threw her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm not ready to go back to sleep, that's the _point_."

"But it's like 2am." he whined. "Don't make me choose between snuggling and sleep. You need your rest too, baby."

Kairi huffed. "You're _her_ dad, not mine." she gestured to her round stomach. "I'm going to take a hot shower; you go back to sleep or whatever else is more important to you than spending time with me."

"Kairi, that's not fair—" he started, but she was already getting out of bed. Her dramatic exit would have been a lot more dramatic if it hadn't taken her quite so long to hoist herself out of bed and waddle across their bedroom, but oh well.

She made it to the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind herself, leaning against it as tears threatened to fall. She wasn't sure why she was crying over something so stupid. She hated these mood swings—sometimes she wasn't even sure if she was justified in her anger at Sora. She disliked that most of all.

Tonight, she felt confident she wasn't letting hormones dictate her emotions right now. Why was getting him to spend time with her as a woman such a battle?

She sniffed and wiped her wet cheeks as she turned on the taps in the bath, adjusting the water temperature until it felt soothing and warm against the back of her hand. She drew the shower curtain closed and spun the middle knob, turning on the shower-head.

She was lifting her soft cotton pajamas over her head when she heard two gentle taps against the bathroom door.

"Kairi…" she heard her name called from the other side. "Can I come in?"

The princess of heart snatched a fresh towel from the adjoining linen closet and wrapped it around her front as well as she was able. "Sure. Better come check and make sure the water isn't too hot for me." she iced.

The doorknob twisted and Sora stepped into the steam-dense room, closing the door behind himself. Kairi held her towel closer and her husband just quietly stood there in his strawberry patterned boxer shorts.

"Can I, um… join you?"

Kairi bit her lip. They hadn't bathed together in months, and the thought of doing it now while she was so pregnant made her face heat up. Even so, she was still upset with him. "Sure you can afford to lose the sleep?"

Sora's shoulders fell. "Kai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think you were imposing on me. I was just half asleep and being selfish."

He looked very much like a kicked puppy. Kairi always had a weakness for that look on him, and he _was_ apologizing… Maybe it would be foolish to stay mad. Going to bed angry was always a bad idea.

"It's fine. I guess it really isn't a big deal. You can go back to bed—maybe a hot shower will make me sleepy too."

Sora wrung his hands out. "Do you _not_ want me to join you?"

She'd almost forgotten his initial question.

"Not if you don't really want to. It's been so long since you've taken a shower with me, I assumed it was because of how um, big I've gotten."

They had sex quite regularly in spite of (or maybe because of) the complications pregnancy brought to their lovemaking. Truth be told her libido was at an all-time high, which seemed to trigger Sora's. And she knew she wasn't a shallow man, but bathing with someone was different from the raw passion they indulged. Every part of their physical relationship had changed. Kairi was self-conscious about her new body, just enough to cast some self-doubt. Sora told her that she was beautiful on a nearly daily-basis, but he was 100% the type of man who would indulge her with what she wanted just to make her feel better, even if it was something he didn't want to do.

"Never, Kairi. How could you think that? Now come on, the hot water is going to waste."

He pushed his boxer shorts down his hips without further preamble and kicked them from around his ankles, doomed to some remote corner of their bathroom. He walked past her and fingered the edge of the shower curtain, looking at her expectantly.

"You gonna shower in that towel? Lay it aside and get in with me. Please?"

Swallowing hard, she did as he asked. The bathroom was filled with steam and she was grateful that there wasn't a chill as she bore all to him. It seemed silly, being nervous about her nakedness in front of her own husband, who'd seen and kissed every inch of her body.

His blue eyes shimmered, and he smiled a little, stepping into the spray beneath the shower-head. Kairi followed behind him.

She sighed as the gentle water pressure started to massage her skin. There was no time to appreciate his nakedness, because strong arms immediately wrapped around her from behind, winding around her middle just above her large bump. He pressed his face to hers, kissing her left cheek. His body was hard and warm plastered against her back; being in his arms felt good. She let her head fall back against him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered near her ear. The roar of the shower sloughing water down their bodies was the foremost noise in the small shower. She realized if they hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have heard him at all. "I've been so excited about the baby and how gorgeous this expectant mother glow looks on you that I haven't stopped to ask about how you were feeling for a long time now."

Kairi's breath caught in her throat a little at his admission, but she couldn't let him shoulder all the blame. "You've been taking great care of me." she reminded him. "I've never went to an appointment alone and you're always pampering me when you're home. You cook for me, help me when I can't get out of my favorite chair…"

"I'm taking care of the woman bearing my child." he corrected. Ice settled in her veins at the cool, impersonal way he described it. "Even animals do that, Kairi. That's not what I'm talking about."

Despite the detachment of his words, he was currently nosing into her neck, kissing the damp, sensitive skin there.

"Then what do you mean?"

He was quiet a moment. "… I've been so caught up in worrying over you as a mom and my wife, that I forgot I need to make sure Kairi as a woman is happy, too."

They were standing directly under the water, the spray rolling off his body and onto hers. She reached behind, winding her hands through his heavy, damp spikes. "Those are all the same things, Sora. They're all me."

He groaned with satisfaction as her fingers scraped gently against his scalp. She knew his happy spot was there. "I know, but mom Kairi is happy her belly is big and protecting our daughter, but I suspect woman Kairi is having some body confidence issues, issues that are hard to bring up and that I haven't asked about."

Sora was perceptive as always, It drove her mad to no end, but that was one of things she loved about him, too.

Her hands stilled in his hair. "N-not true…"

"Kairi, you were about to get in the shower with your towel wrapped around yourself. You're hiding your body from me."

She shook her head, formulating an excuse. "It was just soft and comfy, that's all. I would have taken if off."

His arms slid down her slick body, settling over her belly. "You don't even let me see you when we make love." his voice was soft and emotive. "You take off what is absolutely necessary, but you always leave your top on."

Kairi bit her lip; it was useless to protest because they both knew it to be true. "It's not a big deal, Sora, really. Lots of women are self-conscious about their pregnancy bodies."

This was what she wanted, right? For him to understand that she needed to be treated like a woman? So why was she fighting the conversation?

"But I never wanted you to feel like that. Not with me." he insisted. "I saw all the little signs, but I ignored them because you seemed so happy."

Kairi used her hold on his head to pull him near and kiss his lips. "I am happy… And I'm naked in front of you now, you know." she pointed out.

Sora grunted. "Can't even see all of you, though. Turn around."

She slipped from his grasp. Gulping a shuddering breath into her lungs, she turned around to face him. Why is she nervous? He's seen her naked uncountable times, touched and kissed parts of her she once never thought another person would ever see of her.

He stood under the shower-head, the spray drenching him, lips parted slightly. His eyes were fixed on her, slow burning cobalt fire. Not desire—she'd experienced the heft of his wanting gaze enough times to know that this wasn't the same thing.

Kairi met his eyes and saw something else. She could only describe it as reverence, adoration. It somehow settled deeper inside than sex ever had.

"Kairi, you're just… More than I've ever deserved. I thought I was so much better than the absentee men who wanted nothing to do with the women going through their pregnancies alone in your Lamaze classes, but I was wrong. They never gave their families a chance… why would it be hard for them to walk away from something they never saw the value in? But I have _everything_. I've been in love with the same amazing person since I was a child. I grew up with you, fought with you, learned how to love with you, and we wanted this baby _together_. Yet, I still screwed up, knowing full well how incredible you are and how amazing any baby you're the mother of is going to be. I'm worse than any of those men who cut ties and ran, because I know. I know how wonderful having my own family is and that I couldn't have any of it without you, but I took you for granted anyway."

Sora's unabashed honesty made her knees want to buckle, but she frowned, not liking her husband's harsh words for himself. "You didn't screw up. You're a wonderful husband and you're going to be a great father to our daughter… I just have some issues I need to work out."

"That _we_ need to work out." he corrected, and her chest became full. If she didn't have a stomach that was the size of a beach ball, she would be climbing him like a tree.

Kairi embraced him, back under the warm spray of the water. "You know," she whispered in his ear, "that might have been heartfelt were you not completely nude and soaking wet."

Sora's laughter barked out from deep in his chest. "You're terrible."

"You're distracting when you're naked."

There it was. A flicker of desire bubbled in his bright irises. "No, you." he rumbled like a petulant child.

Kairi couldn't help but chuckle at how amusing his expression was. "I can't believe we're in the shower in the middle of the night." She murmured, kissing his wet shoulder.

Sora's large hands skirted up the small of her back, tracing the vertebrae of her spine. "Sleepy yet? Let me wash you before the warm water runs out and get you back to bed."

"That would be great actually. As much as I hate to admit it, it's so hard to reach half my body."

Sora grabbed her shower gel and her pink loofah sponge, lathering the two together under the soft spray until he was holding a blob of soapy bubbles. The entire bathroom smelling like coconut, he began washing her shoulders, working his way down her body until he was on his knees in front of her, gently washing her lower half.

He pressed several kisses to her stomach as he bathed her. Kairi groaned, enjoying being lavished with so much attention. Her fingers wound through his heavy sodden brown hair.

"I love how excited you are about the baby." she murmured.

He pecked her belly one last time as he stood to his feet, finished with his task. "I'm getting a mini Kairi. What's not to be excited about?"

He urged her to turn around and face away from him again, which she did. He began to wash her back with the refreshing coconut soap in tiny, circular motions.

Kairi clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "Why do you think she'll be like me? Because she's a girl? I have a feeling she's going to be just like you, which means we're going to have our hands full."

Sora continued to caress her skin with the loofah sponge and pleasant tingles danced all across her body.

"A handful? Why do you say that? I'm not _that_ bad."

"She'll have your puppy-dog pout—I won't be able to deny her a thing she asks for. And if she has a fraction of the energy you do, we'll be running after her every day of our lives."

Sora finished washing her backside. Kairi could feel her full body flush under the warm water. She was enjoying being so close to him as he traced her supple, wet skin with his fingertips. "I'll feel the same way if she takes after you. Though I gotta say, maybe it was destiny. You were raised by a single dad, your best friends are both guys. You, Aqua, Namine, and Xion really had to band together. Now I guess it's time for me to be outnumbered."

"Hmm. I suppose I could train her. I _do_ know all your weaknesses."

* * *

It was nearing 2am when they were both redressed and back in bed. Kairi sat between Sora's legs, facing away from him as he ran a brush through her dark red hair. Kairi was nearly purring.

"It's been so long since you've done this." She drawled. The room was dark save for their bedside lamp, casting just enough light for him to be able to see what he was doing.

"I'd ask you to return the favor, but we all know trying to brush my hair will just make it angry."

Kairi leaned back into him. If her position made his task any harder, he didn't say. "I'll make you breakfast tomorrow instead. How's that?"

"I'd like that."

He continued his task, brushing her hair. She went quiet, just keening softly as he brushed over the same spot several times. She could tell by the smooth glide of his strokes for several minutes now that he'd gotten her hair completely untangled already, but he continued his ministrations anyway. His warmth and care were making her mind feel fuzzy and lax.

Kairi wasn't entirely sure how long he continued. The next thing she remembered was feeling the warm firmness of his chest vanish, her back being pressed against something cool and soft. It might have been their sheets.

She stretched across him, wanting touch, love, so many things, but only being able to move so much due to her swollen midsection. She heard the rustle of blankets and felt weight being redistributed beside her as Sora perhaps adjusted to curl around her, leg thrown between her thighs, his cool breath fanning her face as he pressed his cheek against her temple.

Kairi was floating just on the other edge of sleep, soft and blissful. Her body subconsciously leaned into his, greedily soaking up all the affection she could get. Sora was pliant yet somehow firm, her cornerstone. She faintly smelled coconut and she wasn't sure if it was from her or him.

The future was scary. Heartless were still around despite all the big threats being dormant. Xehanort, the Foretellers, they were gone, but there was no guarantee that peace would continue. She wondered sometimes if they were foolish for bringing a child into a world that could grow dark so quickly, but then she realized living their lives too cautious and fearful to move forward would be the same as letting the darkness win. There was light and life growing inside of her—a little piece of her and Sora, a culmination of all the love between them. She couldn't regret that, and eight months later she was just desperate for this baby to be _out of her_.

Speaking of, something tenderly cupped the round of her bump through the thin fabric of the large t-shirt of Sora's she was wearing. Maybe there was no quick fix for the insecurity she felt, but his touch was a good start.

"Sweet dreams... love both of you." a soothing voice spoke near her ear.

Kairi, near delirious from the sleep quickly encroaching on her, keened as a pair of lips pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Miss you til morning." she slurred, earning quiet but rich laughter from her partner.

Sora's leg tangled further between hers as he burrowed closer still. Kairi succumbed completely to slumber while listening to the calm thrum of his heart, and she swore she felt their daughter softly nudge beneath the battle-worn palm of her father.

Perhaps a goodnight kiss of a different variety.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written during intermissions of Shifting Tides to flex that muscle. Hope you enjoyed a little fluffy SoKai. I needed it to cut through the frustration of the writing for ST coming so slowly. As usual, I always love any kudos or comments you all leave me, so fire away with anything on your mind. Also, if you'd like to see anything within this little series I made, I'd love to hear your suggestions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
